I've Got Your Back, Bro
by SkyBlueWriter93
Summary: This will mainly follow the Ship Jyder. I will try to update regularly. Rated M: for later chapters Content: Hurt/Comfort/Comedy/and Romance/other stuff.


"Now, it was William Nicholson that said, 'We read to know that we are not alone.'" Finn quoted, "We also sing to know we're not alone!" Ryder sighed, "So, I want all of you to take one of these articles that I found and read them, read about each group's struggles. Note how each group had problems as individuals, but as a group, as a choir they overcame their challenges!" Finn handed out the articles.  
"_Yeah, it's easy to know you're not alone when you can read..." _Ryder put his head in his hands. This was going to be a tough assignment; he was in glee club to sing, not to read. His blond hair was soft against his skin. He had been working with his tutor, and he was progressing well, but he still wasn't at the level that allowed him to read things easily. He was lucky if he could read his textbooks on a good day, when he was able to fully focus.

"Hey," Jake had his article, "Which one do you have?" Ryder shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me." He held his article up to Jake, "Boys II Men, that's the same one I have."  
"Great, at least one of us can read it." Ryder sighed.  
"Don't be like the dude, I've been hearing that you've been improving."  
"Oh yeah? How'd you hear that?" Ryder raised his head up, "You have my tutor's room bugged?"  
"No, good idea though, I heard you and Finn talking in the hallway a few days ago."  
"Ah."  
"So, let's work on this together." Jake suggested with a smile.  
"Yeah, sorry, but I have football practice after school."  
"I can wait. Not like I have anything better to do."  
"Is that code for you've used up all the women at the school?"  
"Not yet, but I figure hey, you could use me more than the woman could."  
"That's pretty noble of you."  
"I know, so what time do you want to get together?"

Ryder contemplated his schedule, "Football gets out at 5:30, so I'll be out at like 5:45."  
"Great, see you then." Jake fist bumped his friend and walked away. "Hey Brittney, now what were you saying about why microwaves should be on the periodic table?" Ryder cracked a smile; at least he wasn't the only one that was going to get a headache. It was really nice for Jake to offer to help him. He didn't have to, but Ryder was thankful that did. It felt weird that someone else knew about his problem. In fact it was because of Jake that Ryder has made any progress as all. Ryder raised his hand, "Hey Finn, can I use the bathroom?"  
"Sure."

Ryder picked himself up and made his way to the bathroom. The hallways were almost empty, save for the occasional skipper. He nodded to a few jocks passing by. Today was an unadulteratedly ordinary day. Same old song and dance: classwork that was hard to read, glee club, then sports. He opened the door to the bathroom; a potent skunky smell burst from the open doorway. Ryder's throat tensed, he shut his eyes, and clenched his fist in an effort not to throw up. He inched over to the sink and braced himself, "Ugh, what's the smell?"  
"Oh shit, I think someone's here." came a voice from the handicap stall.  
"Who's there?" Ryder shook his head, trying to clear his senses. The door opened and two boys walked out, both in ripped jeans, shirts with some obscure band that Ryder was sure was much cooler than anything he listened to, both has shaggy hair, and one had a beanie styled cap, "No one dude..."  
"Don't you guys have anywhere better to do that? Ugh, this place reeks."  
"Hehehe. Sorry dude, this shit is great! Try some!" He handed Ryder a baggie of buds, "You won't regret it." the two boys darted out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Wait! No! I don't want this!" But he was yelling into air. The boys had already ran off, leaving him by himself. What was he going to do with a bag of weed. He thought about flushing it, that was probably the best optioned, he reasoned, but for some reason he thought it might be useful. Ryder put the bag inside his hoodie pocket, sighed once again and went to the urinal. He undid his jeans, closed his eyes, threaded his dick through the hole in his boxers, and let out a sigh or relief. It was the little things in life that made it grand.

Ryder washed his hands and exited the bathroom. The fresh air that cleansed his sinuses was a gift from the gods. He took in a big breath as he walked, only to find out that a faint smell remained. He grabbed the collar of his hoodie, yeah, it was definitely him. He made his way to his locker, sifting through the mess of school papers, his books, and random trinkets he'd managed to amass. He found his bottle of cologne. It was a choice between the cheaper stuff or the big guns. It was probably best if he saved the good stuff until after football, so he spayed the cheaper stuff, and to his surprise the cologne he had on and the cheap stuff made a rather good combination. That was something he would be sure to write down later.

He returned to the choir room, "Hey Ryder."  
"Hey Marley," She smiled widely. There was something addictive about her smile. Ryder didn't know what it was, but whenever he saw her smile, there was no way he could frown, no way he could do anything but smile, "What's up? He asked.  
"Not much, just going over my article, I got the Spice Girls! They were always one of my favorite groups as a child."  
"Really?"

"Yeah, I think they're positive role models and there songs are always just so touching and sassy! I used to dress up in all the costume jewelery that I could find, you know, the pink boa, rings, and beads, then I'd get a pair of big heels, take an empty paper towel holder, have my mom do it up like a microphone, and I'd just sing in my room all day." Marley let out a content sigh, "I miss that, you know, when life was simpler."

She had Ryder hanging on every word. Marley could have been taking about crackers and how they we created, or something just as mundane, but Ryder would listen, he was glad that she was spending any amount of time with him. "That's really cool, I never really listened to them, but they're like, big, so they must be doing something right."  
"Maybe you could come over sometime and we could listen to them!" There was so much excitement in her voice.

"Sure! That sounds great! Maybe this weekend or something."  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." The bell rang, "I'll see you later, Ryder." She flashed him another smile.  
"Yeah, I'll...see you later." Ryder wandered off the risers in a dreamy haze, knocking himself into several chairs.  
"You okay?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah, better than okay." Ryder replied with a goofy grin, it was going to be some time before Marley's enchanting smile wore off, "See you tomorrow, Finn."


End file.
